1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for an electric motor circuit, or more in particular to a controller having a carbon pile rheostat used to control the starting, stopping and speed of an electric motor.
2. Description the Prior Art
A controller of this type is generally suitable for controlling the motor for an electric sewing machine and so constructed that the resistance value of the carbon pile rheostat is changed by manually swinging the rotational plate. Conventional controllers of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,353,424, 2,536,012, etc. These conventional controllers have a complicated construction, are low in the workability of assembly and high in cost.